In the life of
by Gamnut7
Summary: Here Is my story about everyday life. The only catch in my normal life would be that my husband is famous. I know, how did that happen? Well I wouldn't know, to be honest, but he is the sweetest and most caring man i have ever known. That is how our two kids, Zachary and Jennifer Lerman, came into the picture. We are a very well put together family and this is our story


I feel the warmth of the sheets and blankets covering me, as I attempt to open my sleep heavy eyes. I hear a low groan and feel the arm across my waist tighten. A small grin comes to my chapped lips. I turn slowly to my other side, so as not to wake the sleeping man next to me.

When I am on my side I trail my thumb across his left cheek, moving my pointer finger to sweep away a stray piece of his shaggy, black hair from his forehead. I giggle quietly, as I hear a minuscule snort escape from his direction. Having heard my soft laughter, his eyes slowly flutter open and adjust to the light, but all I see is his clear, blue eyes.

"Morning, Gorgeous," He says in a raspy voice. A small smile grazed my lips, as he said the word gorgeous and started nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck, kissing a trail around my pulse. I giggle as his actions tickle.

"Stop...Logan!" I say, thought not in a real attempt to stop him. He was to adorable to stop any how. He chuckled at my unconvincing words and propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over, kissing me softly on my nose.

"You really want me to stop?" he retorted, smirking handsomely. A smile graced my lips, as I gave him chaste kiss on his smirking lips.

"Of course I don't, but we need to get breakfast ready, and I need to drop Jen off at Allie's House before I leave for my interview." I say giving him another quick kiss and rolled out the bed, already heading towards the bathroom. I look over my shoulder and see Logan staring at longingly at me. I smile and jokingly blow him a kiss. He smiles at my joking manner and I smile back.

"I love you," I say and continue into the dimly lit bathroom.

This morning's events are just like any other, and yet it felt so different.

Two strong arms wrapped around my midsection, as I was applying my make-up. I felt small butterfly kisses coating the lower part of my neck. I turn my head to see Logan resting his chin on my shoulder with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He lightly pecks my cheek before he swiftly turned and walked into our open closet on the far side of the bathroom. Today was a special day, so I have been planning my outfit through out this past week. What I have come up with, although may seem plain, is my tan, fitted dress pants, and a nice coral blouse. I didn't know whether this was too much or too little for a job interview, so I keep fiddling around with the hem and collar of my blouse.

"You look perfect," I hear Logan say behind me, as he walks out of the closet with his deep blue tie in hand. I smile, manly because I truly wonder how it was possible for me to marry this wonderful man.

"You don't think it's too casual?" I ask reaching out and removing the tie from his hand, stepping forward to tie the knot under the collar of his shirt. When I finish I slide my hands up and lock them around his neck, playing with the short hair around his collar, while his wrap around my waist protectively. Logan softly kisses me on the nose,

"No, it's perfect," he says, giving me another loving kiss before grabbing my hand, and we both walk out of our bedroom, down our petite house's only hallway, down the stairs, and into our quaint, little kitchen.

I let go of Logan's hand and move to turn on the stove, to make the both of us some mint tea. I pour two cups of milk while the kettle heats up. I pour us both a cup and bring them over to the table, setting one down in front of Logan. I set myself down in the chair next to his, at our four-place table.

"So, what are your plans for today, Hun?" I question, taking a small sip from my cup. Logan sets down his mug and lets out a satisfied sigh.

"Not much. I might pick up Jen from your sister's place and take to the zoo for a bit, but after that," He took another sip from his steaming mug. "I have no plans," He says suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows. I chuckle at his humorous behavior.

"You goof," I say, and in a not very scolding manner I playfully slap him on the arm. "Any plans you may be having, will include picking your son up from 1st grade." Logan put on a cute pouty face, but I just chuckle again and finished off my, now, warm tea.

Just as I set down my glass, I hear the repetitive thumping of our two kids coming down the stairs. When I see the familiar two heads of black curly hair run down into the kitchen, I shoot a look towards Logan, who is finishing off the last of his drink. By the looks of their stampede I would guess that Zach once again stole Jen's teddy bear from her, and she is now chasing him to retrieve it. In the all the commotion, Jen trips over her long pajama skirt and hit her elbow on the hard wood floor. Her cute, hazels eyes start to fill with unshed tears and her lips start to quiver.

I quickly dash to her and pick her up, placing her gently on my hip.

'Shh...Your alright...your ok,' I say in a soothing voice, while wiping a couple loose tears away from her Rosy cheeks. She buries her head into the crook of my neck and lets out little sniffles. I turn my head and kiss her hair. "Are you hungry, Peanut?" I ask her and I feel her head make a slight nod. "You're going to have to sit in your booster? You want to climb in there, while Mommy gets your waffles ready?" I ask and she nods again. I set her down on the floor and she scampers towards the chair with her green booster seat on it.

I work around the counter towards the toaster and pop in a few Eggo waffles. Zach passed me on his little legs, carrying a plate of his own waffles towards the table. He sets them carefully on the table in front of him and slides onto his seat.

"Zachary, are you forgetting something?" I say shooting a quick glance towards the two cups of milk on the counter. Zach opens his mouth to form a small O and he quickly slides off his seat and scampers over to the cups filled with milk.

"Get your sister's glass too, Bud," Logan says, as I place Jen's breakfast plate in front of her. I sit back down in my chair next to Logan and he gently grasps my hand over the table. I smile warmly at him and he responds by affectionately squeezing my hand.


End file.
